Lesnars logboek
by Taco
Summary: De avonturen van Lesnar en zijn kompanen
1. Chapter 1

week 46, 1AB, donderdag.

Nadat we de tombe/tempel van Cyric hebben gezuiverd, hebben we een aantal dagen gerust in Fortalacy. We vertrokken in de ochtend, en toen we de poortwachter passeerden besloot ik hem om informatie te vragen over weg naar het zuiden en waar we voor uit moesten kijken. We vonden deze persoon in de 'Ijzeren Haan' en hij had de reis over de weg van het zuiden gemaakt en wist ons er iets over te vertellen. Het grootste nieuws dat hij echter had, was dat hij langs een plek was gekomen waar vroeger een tempel van Helm stond. Een duistere kracht heeft deze tempel en het omringende dorp schijnbaar met de grond gelijk gemaakt en bedekt met as. Dit roept om wraak en ik zal de daders laten boeten voor hun grove misdaad!

Deze vreemdeling geeft zijn naam op als 'Durial' en heeft mijn aanbod om ons deze plek te wijzen, maar zei eerst nog wat te moeten regelen in het dorp. Hij gaf aan dat er halverwege het volgende dorp een ruine ligt van een oude verstevigde inn, waar we zouden kunnen overnachten, hier zullen we samen komen, tenzij hij ons kon inhalen.

Een grof onrecht is begaan geworden door een monster! Een aantal uren buiten het dorp, kwamen we een groep zombies tegen die opmerkelijk genoeg in formatie liepen. Gezien dit niet normaal gedrag is van dit soort verwerpelijke wezens, heb ik de kracht van Helm gebruikt om de omgeving te onderzoeken en vond de bron van dit vreemde gedrag: een soort van Zombie Meester. Ik gaf Arvan de opdracht dit wezen te schaduwen terwijl wij de hoofdmacht zouden aanvallen. Toen zag ik dat een der zombies het lichaam en kleding had van een Helm priester! In woede rende ik er op af en vernietigde het beest, terwijl mijn kompanen meevochten. Griffin in zijn heethoofdigheid viel echter al vlug, na hij de zombies had geraakt met vuur uit zijn handen. Bruce kon met zijn stok direct een zombie doden en was goed bezig met de aanval toen hij deze afbrak om richting Arvan te rennen die in de problemen was met de zombie meester, vreemd genoeg viel hij voor dood neer, voor hij dicht genoeg in de buurt kon zijn om hem te raken. Ik zag tevens dat Arvan er ook niet meer zo gezond uitzag. Durial, kwam gelukkig eerder van het dorp dan verwacht en kon ons helpen in de strijd. Ik gebruikte de kracht van Helm om de zombies te doen vluchten en ging op de zombie meester af. Deze hebben we vervolgens met geluk en strijdvaardigheid kunnen doden!

Deze overwinning was niet zonder prijs echter. Arvan en Durian voelde zich niet gezond en Griffin en Bruce lagen voor dood op de grond. Bruce stond zelfs op als een zombie en viel me aan! Ik heb heilig water gebruikt om uit te proberen of hij daadwerkelijk een ondode was geworden, of dat er een vorm van geestcontrole of ziekte in eht spel was. Helaas was hij inderdaad een zombie geworden en ik gebruikte mijn scroll met raise dead erop om hem weer tot leven te wekken. Griffin kon ik gewoon met geneeskracht weer op de been helpen, maar zijn geest was vrij gewist van spreuken!

We kwamen aan bij de ruine van de 'rivers crossings inn' en zijn op onderzoek uit. Het lijkt een vrij goede plek om te overnachten, maar ik wil eerst wat zekerheid over de verdedigbaarheid van deze ruine. Ik laat Arvan en Durial de plek verkennen, zodat de rest nog wat kan rusten, terwijl ik de omgeving bekijk om de beste kampeerplek te bepalen...


	2. Chapter 2

Week 46, 1AB, donderdag

Durial had aangeboden om de toren te beklimmen en te kijken wat er in de toren te vinden was. Zijn stijl van klimmen was heel eigenaardig, waarbij hij af en toe zelfs midden in de lucht te blijven hangen. Hij verdween in het gat in de zijkant van de toren en na enkele momenten kwam hij vlug weer naar buiten en sprong naar de grond, waarbij het leek alsof hij vertraagde vlak voor hij de grond raakte. Vlak achter hem, kwam een vreemd wezen, een kruising tussen mens en vleermuis dat ons meteen aanviel. We kwamen er snel achter dat wonden gemaakt door een normaal wapen vrijwel meteen weer sloten, maar die van magische wapens blijvend waren. Na een kort gevecht hebben we dit wezen gedood, waarna het van vorm veranderde totdat deze helemaal menselijk was. Of Durial dit wezen naar buiten heeft gelokt en of hij niet van hun verblijf in deze toren afwist blijft de vraag, maar ik vertrouw dit figuur niet helemaal.

Volgens Durial waren er een stuk of 12 van deze wezens nog in de toren aanwezig. Dit soort onnatuurlijke wezens zijn een bedreiging voor reizigers op deze weg en we besloten dat we zouden proberen dit nest te vernietigen. We planden het gebeuren en besloten de wezens van verschillende kanten aan te vallen. Arvan zou via de binnenkant van de toren naar binnen sluipen en de overige verdiepingen van de toren verkennen. Ik zette een Wyvern Watch vlak bij het raam, voor het geval een werebat via die kant naar buiten wilde komen. Arvan had blijkbaar een stuk rotte vloer gemaakt want hij viel met een luide klap naar beneden, dwars door twee verdiepingen heen. Dit zou zeker de wezens hebben gealarmeerd en we maakten ons klaar voor de strijd. We zagen 6 werebats via het dak naar buiten vliegen en we verplaatsten ons naar de ingang van het overdekte gebouwe zodat we niet in de rug konden worden aangevallen. De wezens vlogen echter weg van ons, waarna we snel richting de toren gingen om Arvan in de strijd te helpen. Deze had, na de val nauwelijks overleefd te hebben, een gevecht aangegaan met een werebat en Durial hielp hem in het verslaan van dit wezen. Snel besloten we dat Arvan beneden zou blijven en gewondde werebats zou afmaken terwijl wij snel via het dak de overgebleven wezens zouden aanvallen. We zetten dit plan in actie door naar boven te zweven met de boots of levitation van Bruce en op vanaf het dak oil flasks te gooien op de wezens, die Griffin zou aansteken met een burning hands spreuk.

Dit plan werkte goed en na een kort, maar hevig, gevecht hadden we de wezens verslagen. Helaas hadden de smerige wezens een potent gif op hun klauwen zitten, waardoor ik een gigantische pijn in de maagstreek kreeg terwijl het door mijn maagwand brandde. Dankzij mijn training en sterke lichaam heb ik dit gelukkig kunnen overleven. Helaas was Durial ook ernstig geraakt geworden door een wezen en ondanks mijn handelingen om het gif uit zijn lichaam te krijgen, overleefde hij het voorval niet. We hebben hem begraven, met al zijn uitrusting, behalve de uitrusting waarvan we vermoeden dat deze magisch is. Moge Helm waken over zijn ziel...

In de schuilplaats van deze verachtelijke wezens vonden we een kist, waar een firetrap op zat. Deze hebben we makkelijk kunnen laten afgaan en er vielen geen verdere gewonden. In de kist zaten een aantal scrolls en veel geld, iets dat we goed kunnen gebruiken op dit punt van onze queeste. De nacht kwam en we besloten in het overdekte gedeelte te overnachten zodat we ons konden insluiten, mochten de wezens terugkomen die eerder waren gevlucht. We waren op dit moment zeker niet in staat om goed te vechten tegen dit kwaad en de rust zou erg welkom zijn. Midden in de nacht hoorde ik geluiden van deze wezens toen ze terug kwamen, maar er waren geen aanwijzingen dat ze dit gebouw zouden aanvallen. Ze waren naar alle waarschijnlijkheid geschrokken van de lijken van zeven van hun soortgenoten en waren de volgende ochtend niet meer aanwezig.

We namen de paarden na ontbeten te hebben en hoorden, na amper een half uurtje gereden te hebben hulp geroep van een klein kind. Ik scande eerst de omgeving op kwaad en voelde deze uit de richting van het gegil. Bruce was ondertussen al richting geluid gegaan en zag daar een skelet gevuld met doorns een klein meisje bedreigen en ging het wezen te lijf. Ik deed mee in eht gevecht, nadat ik had gemerkt dat het kwaad niet alleen van dit skelet afkomstig was, maar ook van dit kind. Ik riep de macht van Helm aan om deze wezens te laten vluchten zodat we beter tegen ze konden vechten. Zeker gezien het doornen skelet deze doorns afschoot indien deze werd geraakt door een wapen. Vreemd genoeg rende het meisje ook weg door mijn gebruik van de goddelijke kracht. Het doornen skelet werd vernietigd door Bruce met zijn machtige zwaard en ik rende achter het meisje aan. Mijn angst werd waarheid toen ik wat heilig water op haar sprenkelde: de huid van het meisje siste alsof gebrand door zuur! Ze was een ondode! Ik gaf Bruce aan dat hij het meisje moest doden, dat hij na een korte aarzeling deed. Daar zag ik mijn vergissing, eentje waar ik nu nog van gruwel. Het meisje bloedde dood! Geen enkele ondode heeft nog normaal bloed, dus het meisje moet bezeten zijn geweest! Ik heb een onschuldige gedood in plaats van haar te beschermen! Ik voelde de kwade macht dit dit meisje had bezeten nog steeds in de omgeving, om precies te zijn in de buurt van Bruce. Ik besprenkelde hem met heilig water om hem ietwat te beschermen en we renden naar de weg om beter te kunnen rondkijken. Ik merkte dat de kwade macht nog steeds bij Bruce zat en besloot deze met een force ward uit onze directe omgeving te halen, zodat we deze met een glitterdust van Griffin zichtbaar konden maken en de strijd er mee konden aangaan. Toen we dit deden zag ik een meest gruwelijk wezen dat ik ooit hoop te zien. Dit wezen zal moeten boeten voor de dood van het meisje door vernietigd te worden! Ik hoop slechts dat we dit gevecht zulen overleven en dat Helm mij de kans biedt om de dood van het meisje ongedaan te maken...


	3. Chapter 3

Week 46, 1AB vrijdag

De schrik was iedereen om het hart geslagen toen de glitterdust spreuk die Griffin uitsprak het wezen in zicht bracht. Ik had gehoord van dit wezen; Heer Gri'shak heeft over alle wezens waar hij tegen gevochten heeft een kort verslag geschreven zodat hij zijn kennis met ons kan delen. Volgens dit verslag kan dit wezen mensen overnemen en gebruikt het het overgenomen lichaam om anderen kwaad te doen. Het zou extreem lastig te raken zijn voor krijgers en zelfs Heer Gri'shak scheen moeite te hebben de (gedeeltelijk) insubstantiele huid van dit wezen te doorklieven met zijn zwaard. Maar de informatie waarvan ik dacht dat deze ons redding zou kunnen bieden was dat het wezen ontstaat uit de ziel van een mens dat niet correct is begraven geworden of dat helemaal geen begrafenis heeft gekregen. Het oorspronkelijk lijk vinden en deze begraven en zegenen zou voldoende moeten zijn om deze geest rust te geven en een begin kunnen maken met het ongedaan krijgen van het kwaad dat tot nu toe door dit wezen is ontstaan. De dood van het meisje vooropgesteld.

We overlegden kort onder elkaar en besloten het wezen aan te vallen in de hoop dat dit ons de tijd zou geven het lijk te localiseren. Helaas waren mijn divination spreuken opgebruikt voor de dag al had ik nog een over. Griffin gebruikte een burning hands spreuk op het wezen, dat nog altijd door mijn forceward werd buiten gehouden. Dit zorgde dat het wezen beschadigd werd, en het moet ervan geschrokken zijn of op andere ideeen gebracht hebben, want het vluchtte direct het dichtbegroeide bos in. Bruce en Arvan gingen er direct achteraan, op de voet gevolgd door Griffin. Ik besloot echter na te gaan waar de sporen vandaan kwamen die door het kind en het skelet werden gemaakt. Doordat het bos dichtbegroeid was, waren de afgebroken takken en dergelijke makkelijk te volgen, al wist ik dat ik op deze manier waarschijnlijk niet het lijk zou vinden dat dit gedrocht had voorgebracht. Maar hier was ik ook niet direct op uit. Ik hield mijn ogen en oren open voor aanwijzingen van de aanwezigheid van vogels.

Na een korte tijd ontdekte ik een kraai in een boom zitten en sprak een speak with animals uit, ik dank Helm voor het voorzicht deze spreuk te vragen aan Hem! Ik vroeg de kraai of deze een lijk had gevonden en of hij deze tegen een beloning aan mij wilde laten zien. Hier ging deze vogel op in en begon de weg af te vliegen, waarop ik de achtervolging rennend inzette, wetend dat ik dit tempo waarschijnlijk niet lang zou volhouden, maar dat dit onze beste kans op overleven was. Kort nadat ik begon te rennen hoorde ik de rest van de groep achter me aan komen: de glitterdust spreuk was uitgewerkt en ze hadden geen kans om te vechten tegen dit wezen als ze het niet konden zien!

Na ongeveer anderhalve kilometer achter de kraai aan gerend te hebben was ik buiten adem, de wil van Helm die door mij vloeide was de enigste reden dat ik het zover had gehaald. Daar aangekomen zagen we een kapotte kar langs de weg staan. De as was gebroken, het paard nergens in zicht en een mannelijk figuur lag voor dood op de bok. Na korte inspectie bleek deze aangevallen te zijn door een spiked skeleton en gestorven te zijn aan zijn verwondingen. Deze inspectie werd gedaan door de anderen van het team, gezien ik compleet buiten adem was. Ik had nog net de puf om de anderen te zeggen meteen een graf te graven, zodat we deze man een waardige begrafenis konden geven. Ik wist dat de voorsprong die we hadden op het wezen nooit veel geweest kon zijn en zei tegen iedereen dat indien iemand werd overgenomen, deze absoluut niet mocht worden gedood, maar in bedwang moest worden gehouden. Ik was nog steeds buiten adem, maar besloot een glyph of warding aan te leggen rond de plek waar wij aan het graven, bedoeld om het wezen weer zichtbaar te maken, zodra het in de buurt zou komen.

In mijn vermoeide toestand kreeg ik deze glyph echter niet op tijd af en waren mijn mentale barieres makkelijk te doorbreken door dit wezen en het nam me over! In deze toestand voelde ik mijn hoofd vullen met gevoelens van haat en pijn en wilde deze afreageren op het dichtsbijzijnde wezen dat ik zag: Griffin Magic! Ik haalde uit mijn mijn hamer, waarna hij opsteeg met zijn nieuwe boots of levitation, oorspronkelijk afkomstig van Durian. Ik gooide mijn hamer achter hem aan, maar gelukkig miste ik. Bruce stopte op dat ogenblik met graven en probeerde mij tegen te houden, terwijl Arvan verder groef. Na een aantal minuten intensief vechten tegen mijn compaan, had Arvan de man gelukkig begraven en ik zag dat hij een kort ritueel van Pelor gebruikte om het graf te zegenen. Direct voelde ik alle woede en pijn uit me verdwijnen en kon ik iedereen feliciteren met hun goede handelen.

We liepen met zijn allen terug naar de plek des onheils, lood in onze schoenen. De paarden waren een stuk verderop en Bruce ging ze halen. Ik zelf ging naar de grootste fout in mijn leven, het lijk van het kleine meisje. Modder en bloed besmeurde haar kleine lichaam en ik probeerde zo goed als het ging haar gezicht wat schoon te maken met wat heilig water. Aan de achterkant van haar nek zag ik nog dat haar huid als door zuur aangevreten uitzag. Het gevolg van het heilige water dat ik over haar heen sprenkelde, toen ze bezeten was door het gedrocht dat we een kilometer verderop alsnog hadden verslagen. Echter dit wezen had een grotere overwinning op mij gehaald door mij een rol te laten spelen in de dood van dit kind dan door mijzelf te doden. Ik zwoer op dat moment dat ik alles zou doen dat in mijn macht lag om het kind weer tot leven te wekken, om haar familie te zoeken, indien ze deze nog zou hebben en mij weer in de ogen van Helm te kunnen bewijzen. Ik voel dat Helm niet blij was dat dit kind stierf en ik ben er zelf nog minder blij mee, ik zweer op alles waarin ik geloof dat ik dit onrecht ongedaan zal maken, al is dit het laatste dat ik ooit zal doen!

Voorzichtig legde ik het meisje in mijn winterblanket en legde haar teder op mijn paard, zodat we onze weg konden vervolgen richting het zuiden. Ik hoopte daar snel een tempel te vinden met een priester die haar kan helpen en de vernietigde tempel van Helm te doorzoeken op zoek naar aanwijzingen van wie dit op zijn geweten heeft.

Mijn team genoten hadden nog de gebroken wagen doorzocht waar we het lijk vonden en daar zagen ze de resten van wijntonnen, kleding van een meisje en een volwassen man en wat etens waar. Verder vonden ze een kort logboek dat eruit zag als dat van een handelaar. Hieruit konden we opmaken dat deze man op weg was naar Oversplit, via een dorpje genaamd Hidar. Ook vonden ze een pop nabij de kar. Het lijkt erop dat het kind van de man was of dat deze elkaar gezelschap hielden. De precieze toedracht blijft gissen, dus hierover zal ik niet verder uitwijden. Ik denk erover na om Helm morgen te vragen om de kracht om even met het meisje te kunnen praten, ik hoop haar hiermee ook verder te kunnen helpen...

We kwamen na een aantal uren reizen aan bij een kleine verzameling boerderijen, vergezeld van een enkele molen. Direct zagen we echter dat er iets mis was. Alle deuren stonden wagenwijd open en er waren geen mensen in zicht. Wel zagen we een hoop lijken en skeletten liggen. Ik stuurde Arvan op verkenning uiten we waren bedachtzaam op een hinderlaag. We liepen langs enkele zombie lijken en zagen enkele hoopjes stof, alsof skeletten door hogepriesters waren bezweerd. Iets verderop zagen we drie lijken liggen met de wapenuitrusting en tekens van wachters uit oversplit, een groot aantal lijken om hen heen. We hoorden het geluid van een gevecht en gingen op onderzoek uit. Daar zagen we een man, gelijk gekleed en uitgerust als de gevonden wachters, ook een aantal vernietigde skeletten om zich heen. Bij navraag bleek deze man Kar'Thal te heten en deze beweerde dat toen ze aankwamen in dit dorp ruim een dozijn skeletten en een twintigtal zombies tegen waren gekomen. De zombies waren hoogstwaarschijnlijk de voormalige bewoners van deze boerderijen, de skeletten waren aangestuurd door een onbekende kracht.

Voor we verder konden praten hoorden we geluid achter een grote boerderij vandaan komen en we besloten op te splitsen. De vechters zouden frontaal naar het geluid toe lopen, terwijl de magiers deze vanaf de andere kant van de boerderij zouden naderen. Echter vlak nadat we langs een vogelverschrikker liepen, viel deze plots aan! Gelukkig beschermde mijn harnas me van deze aanval en we maakten kort werk van dit wezen. We konden onze weg voortzetten naar de andere kant van de boerderij en daar zagen vier dozijn skeletten staan en een vijftal spiked skeletons! Dit was nog niet eens het vreemdste, maar dat dat ze in formatie stonden en op ons afkwamen! Verder zagen een mysterieus wolkje over het veld glijden, tegen de richting van de wind in! We besloten om onsbeter op te stellen en maakt de eerste slachtoffers onder de skeletten. Echter er gebeurde iets onverwachts, het skelet dat Bruce raakte verpulverde door zijn klap plots in stof en Bruce kon niet voorkomen dat hij iets van deze wolk inademde. Hierdoor raakte hij volledig verlamt! Ik gaf Kar'Thal aan hem naar binnen te brengen, gezien Tar'Khal er stukken sterker uitzag dan mij een een betere kans had om Bruce snel naar binnen te brengen. Helaas kon ik niet voorkomen dat mij evenlater hetzelfde lot overkwam, ook ik raakte verlamd! Het team had zich terug getrokken in de boerderij en probeerden tijd te rekken totdat Bruce en ik niet meer verlamd waren.

Griffin en Arvan hadden aan de andere kant ook problemen ondervonden in hun gevecht met de skeletten en Griffin kwam via het dak naar ons toe, terwijl Arvan via de voordeur in de boerderij kwam. In de tussentijd had Kar'Thal een brandende olielamp naar een skelet gegooid dat via de deur naar binnen wilde komen. Hierdoor vatte echter het huis vlam. We konden gelukkig via een luik in de voorraad kelder komen, waar iedereen zich voorlopig even schuil kon houden. Hier kwam ik pas bij, waarna we een plan formuleerden. Bruce zou via het luik aan de buitenkant snel naar bovenzweven en via het dak de skeletten bezighouden en afleiden, terwijl Griffin een Strength spreuk op Kar'Thal zou uitspreken. Ik observeerde gedurende die tijd via een kier het gedrag van de skeletten en, nog belangrijker, dat van de wolk. De wolk scheen zich te verschuilen achter de skeletten en ik denk dat deze wolk een belangrijke factor achter deze brute aanval op onschuldige mensen is geweest. We maakten het volgende plan: Arvan zou het luik richting boerderij in de gaten houden, Griffin zou een strength op Kar'Thal uitspreken en wij zouden nadat deze spreuk klaar was, naar buiten stormen en de wolk aanvallen.

De spreuk was klaar en ik riep de macht van Helm aan, om mij de Mace of Odo te geven, waarna we het luik naar buiten toe openden. Een aantal skeletten stonden tussen ons en de wolk, dat naar boven begon te zweven, maar ik gebruikte de kracht van Helm om ze af te schrikken. De weg naar de wolk was vrij en Kar'thal en ik renden er recht op af!


	4. Chapter 4

Week 46 1AB, vrijdag

Kar'thal en ik stormden op de wolk af, die nu een menselijkere vorm begon aan te nemen. Het wezen probeerde een duisternis te creeeren, maar het Goddelijke licht dat van de Mace of Odo kwam voorkwam dat Kar'thal en ik in het duister zouden komen te staan. Dit had het wezen, dat er uit zag als een van schaduwen gemaakte duivel, blijkbaar niet verwacht en ik kreeg de kans om hem te raken met mijn mace. De kracht van Helm vloeide door dit wapen en met een grote lichtuitbarsting raakte ik het wezen! Op het moment dat het werd geraakt door de lichtflits leek het wezen ook nog extra schade te krijgen, voordat ik zelfs maar het had geraakt met de Mace of Odo. Kar'thal kreeg ook nog een goede mogelijkheid om het wezen aan te vallen en kon nog een aantal slagen laten raken. Echter, door het verdwijnen van de Mace, verdween ook onze lichtbron en stonden we in het donker. Deze kans werd door het wezen aangegrepen om weg te vliegen van ons, waardoor we niet alleen in de olie stonden maar ook nin het duister! We stormden beiden achter het wezen aan en eenmaal uit de duisternis gekomen, zag ik het wezen wegvliegen en gooide mijn warhammer er achteraan. Helaas miste ik en het wezen kon zich van het slagveld verwijderen.

Nu stonden we strategisch niet al te sterk en er kwamen twee spiked skeletons op ons af. Ik besloot een omtrekkende beweging te maken, zodat ik in de buurt kwam van Griffin en Bruce die vlak bij de brandende boerderij zweefden. Arvan, zo had ik gezien had zich een verwijderd naar een verderop gelegen boerderij, daarmee, meerdere skeletten met zich meelokkend. Helaas waren er nog vier spiked skeletons bij ons in de buurt waar wij dus af mee moesten rekenen. We konden gelukkig een aantal kettingreacties doen ontstaan tussen de spiked skeletons, door er een te beschadigen, waardoor deze spikes afschoot, die de ander weer beschadigden. Het grote nadeel was echter dat deze kettingreactie gebeurde in de buurt van Kar'Thal die hierdoor ernstig gewond werd en zijn bewustzijn verloor. Waarna het na een korte schermutseling ook met mij gebeurde. Gelukkig konden Griffin en Bruce de spiked skeletons overmeesteren zodat we veilig waren.

Wat er verder gebeurde heb ik gehoord van Griffin. Hij en Bruce renden richting de boerderij waar Arvan zich had verschanst, hierbij Kar'thal en mij onbewaakt achterlatend, iets dat ik niet goedkeur, maar gezien de situatie wel kan begrijpen. Daar aangekomen, bleken de skeletten verzameld te worden door het vreemde wezen dat weer in wolkvorm was, en ze vertrokken. Na een tijdje kon Arvan veilig naar buiten komen en verzamelden ze ons en verschansten zich in een nabij gelegen kapel geweid aan Chauntea, de Godin van de Oogst. Hier hebben we de rest van de dag gerust, iets dat Kar'Thal en ik gezien onze wonden zeker nodig hadden. Gelukkig dachten mijn overige teamleden eraan om geen licht te maken in deze kapel, gezien dat zeker de vijand zou lokken. Deze maatregel bleek effectief te zijn gezien die zelfde ochtend nog de skeletten en de wolk weer terugkwamen en de boerderij waar Arvan zich eerder in verschanst had tot de grond toe hadden afgebrand.

De hele zaterdag gebruikten we om te rusten en werd de kapel doorzocht. Hier vonden ze een aantal zalven die gebruikt konden worden om sneller te genezen, die meteen goed werden gebruikt. We sliepen die avond allen onrustig, gezien we een nieuwe aanval verwachtten van de ondoden en we niet allemaal gevechtsklaar zouden zijn. Die zondag ochtend echter, terwijl de zon nog op moest komen, werden we ons bewust van de aanwezigheid van de overgebleven skeletten.

We overlegden hoe we dit moesten aanpakken en ik gaf aan dat ik eerst nog tot Helm moest bidden zodat ik mijn spreuken kon gebruiken om ons te helpen en genezen. Bruce en Griffin wilden echter niet twintig minuten wachten op deze Goddelijke hulp en besloten, ondanks herhaalde protesten en een verhitte discussie, alleen op de skeletten af te gaan, terwijl wij in de kapel zouden blijven. Helm test mij zeer de laatste tijd, eerst mijn gigantische falen in het beschermen van het kleine meisje, en vervolgens gaan mijn teamgenoten zonder zorgvuldig uitgedacht plan op een krachtige vijand af, terwijl ze maar met z'n tweetjes zijn! Ze stonden erop dat ze de skeletten wel aankonden met zijn tweetjes en dat ze anders hen weer uit het oog zouden verliezen. Hierbij dachten ze er niet aan dat, wilden we de skeletten lokken, we slechts licht hoefden te maken binnen de kapel, waarna ze dit zouden onderzoeken.

De twee dwazen vertrokken en zorgden voor een hoop problemen toen ze eenmaal aankwamen. Ze kwamen oog in oog te staan met het wezen, dat we hadden geidentificeerd als zijnde een shadowfiend, een verachtelijk wezen afkomstig van de Abyss, en in deze korte confrontatie, viel Bruce plotseling neer. Griffin besloot hem achter zich aan te slepen, richting kapel. Gedurende deze tijd had ik een glyph of warding kunnen uitspreken op de ingang van de kapel, deze instellend op ondoden en wezen met kwade bedoelingen. VErder gebruikte ik de kracht van Helm om Kar'thal, Arvan en mezelf tot op zekere hoogte te genezen. Van Arvan wil ik dit nog zeggen: ondanks dat hij en ik niet altijd het met elkaar eens zijn, heeft deze jongenman toch de wijsheid om goed naar reden te kunnen luisteren, neit zoals Bruce en Griffin. Arvan heeft zeker mijn respect verdiend en ik weet dat ik op hem kan rekenen.

Het moment dat Griffin het schijnbaar levensloze lichaam van Bruce naar binnen sleepte ging mijn glyph of Warding plotseling af, hierbij Bruce ernstige wonden toebrengend. Direct stond hij echter op en ik gaf Kar'thal het bevel Bruce in de gaten te houden met zijn zwaard. Ik vermoedde dat Bruce (wederom) was overgenomen door een kwade macht en een Known Alignment spreuk gaf aan dat dit (weer) het geval was. De vorige keer dat dit gebeurde werkte een forceward spreuk om hem hiervan te bevrijden en ik probeerde het deze keer ook weer. Het lukte echter niet zo, en Bruce liet zijn klauwen tevoorschijnkomen en viel Kar'thal direct aan! Hierbij werd Kar'thal haast dodelijk verwond, maar we konden Bruce uitschakelen met een colorspray spreuk van Griffin, waarna we vastkonden binden. Voor de zekerheid besloten we Bruce maar extra goed neer te slaan, voor het geval hij nog steeds bezeten zou zijn. Ondertussen zorgde ik wel dat ik het hevige bloeden van Kar'thal stopte, en hij kwam buiten levensgevaar, al zou hij nog wel enkele dagen rust moeten hebben.

De skeletten hadden in de tussentijd echter de kapel bereikt en maakten zich klaar om aan te vallen. Gelukkig hadden we de tijd genomen om een val voor ze op te zetten, zodra ze binnen zouden komen. Griffin zou naast de ingang staan met een Burning Hands spreuk, Arvan zou holy water boven op ze laten vallen zodra ze door de deur zouden komen, Kar'thal, ondanks zwaar gewond te zijn, zou een toorts gebruiken om een grote plas olie in brand te steken zodra ze erop zouden staan en ikzelf zou ze direct aanvallen met een Spiritual Hammer. Door dit plan perfect uit te voeren , konden we ale skeletten uitschakelen zonder zelf gewond te raken of meer mensen te verliezen! Zo blijkt maar weer dat zorgvuldige planning beter werkt dan een in de haast uitgevoerde actie. Nu hoorden we echter nog het geluid van het wezen op het dak.

Er werd besloten dat Arvan de gewonden zou beschermen, terwijl Griffin en ik het wezen zouden zoeken en verjagen of doden indien de kans zich voor zou doen. Griffin had voor deze taak een door Lord High Wizard Gramber zelf uitgevonden spreuk uitgesproken die een grote hoeveelheid heilig water kon doen ontstaan. We liepen om het gebouw heen en ik zag het wezen net weer over het dak vluchten, weg van het licht dat de fakkel van Griffin dit ontstaan. We besloten dat ik de andere kant op zou lopen, met de fakkel in de hand, waardoor het wezen weer terug zou vluchten en Griffin zijn spreuk kon loslaten hierop. Dit werkte jammer genoeg niet goed en we stegen op met behulp van de Boots of Levitation die Griffin draagt, zodat we op het dak konden staan. Ik sprak een Light spreuk uit op het puntje van het dak, waarna het wezen zich uit de voeten maakte. Dit gaf Griffin de kans de spreuk erop los te laten, maar het was niet krachtig genoeg om het wezen uit te schakelen. Het vluchtte weg en we besloten niet in staat te zijn dit wezen te volgen, gezien de snelheid van de vlucht.

We ontbeten in stilte, steeds de zacht ademende Bruce in de gaten houdend, bang dat deze nog bezeten zou zijn. Ik zal Helm morgen verzoeken om spreuken om hier uitsluitsel over te geven, want ik denk dat we zijn zwaardarm binnenkort hard nodig zullen hebben. Nadat het daglicht werd hebben we de paarden verzameld en zijn we weer verder gegaan naar Fartocaly. Het lichaam van het onbekende meisje weegt nog altijd zwaar in mijn armen en ik bid de hele dag tot Helm om over haar te waken. We kwamen aan bij de dorpspoort en zagen vijf wachters staan, zichtbaar moegestreden, en een groot aantal skeletten langs de muur liggend. Kar'thal blijkt een bekende van ze te zijn, wat zijn verhaal van het zijn van een stadswacht ondersteund. Hij en Bruce werden naar de ziekenboeg geleid, waarbij we ze advizeerden Bruce in de gaten te houden. Arvan ging voor deze taak met ze mee, zodat de wachters geen manschappen zouden verliezen. Griffin en ik bleven bij de wachters om te achterhalen wat er allemaal aan de hand was. De ondoden kwamen een tweetal dagen terug bij het dorp en begonnen de aanval, niemand wist waar ze vandaan kwamen of wie achter deze aanvallen zou kunnen zitten. Ik denk dat we alles in onze macht moeten doen om deze mensen te kunnen helpen met het beeindigen van deze ondoden plaag. Hopelijk blijft hierbij echter genoeg tijd over om het meisje weer tot leven te kunnen wekken, iets dat bovenaan mijn agenda staat. Echter, mijn eerste taak ligt bij het beschermen van de nog levenden, het beschermen van de gestorven, staat op het tweede vlak, al zal dit echter zeer snel, zeer belangrijk kunnen gaan worden...


	5. Chapter 5

Week 46 1AB, zondag

We kwamen aan in Oversplit en spraken met de poortwachters over de ondode aanval. De ondoden vielen vanaf het noorden aan, over de brug die naar het dorp leid. Deze zijde van het dorp is duidelijk minder goed versterkt geworden voor verdediging, de hoop ligt er duidelijk op de natuurlijke bariere die door de rivier wordt gevormd. Tijdens dit gesprek zag ik iemand verdacht snel wegrennen en in een huis verdwijnen. Dit huis wil ik later eens gaan bezoeken met het team, om te kunnen achterhalen waarom. Wat zijn wij avonturiers toch nieuwsgierig, altijd op zoek naar problemen en naar antwoorden op vragen die ons misschien helemaal niet aangaan.

Ik sprak een spreuk uit over Kar'thal waardoor hij weer fitter zou zijn en niet een week rust zou hoeven nemen. De kracht van Helm stroomde sterk door hem, en hij kon zich meteen weer zelf staande houden! Arvan nam Bruce mee naar de ziekenboeg, terwijl Kar'thal, Griffin en ik onze wapenvoorraad gingen bijvullen, Griffin was snel door zijn darts heen gegaan afgelopen dagen en had dringend vervanging hiervoor nodig. De prijzen voor wapens waren twee keer zo hoog als normaal, wat me doet vermoeden dat ze in grote vraag zijn in deze omgeving.

We vertrokken weer van de wapenhandelaar en kwamen een jongeman genaamd Bol tegen die ons verzoekte hem te volgen naar de Burgemeester. Het huis van de burgemeester was vrij groot en lag nabij een groot plein. De bouw van het huis doet vermoeden dat deze goed te verdedigen is en eventueel gebruikt zou kunnen worden als bastion, mochten de poorten van de stad vallen. Ik ga me de komende tijd meer concentreren op de wijze hoe gebouwen in elkaar zitten, gezien deze kennis goed van pas kan komen indien we zelf eens een gebouw verdedigbaar moeten maken of als we zelf een gebouw moeten binnendringen.

Met de burgemeester, zijn naam is Dion, spraken we over de afgelopen aanval en wat wijzelf hadden meegemaakt de afgelopen aantal dagen. De ondoden kwamen schijnbaar vanuit de richting van Crato, waarbij ze de rivier volgden totdat ze bij dit dorp aankwamen en deze aanvielen. De burgemeester was ook bezorgd over de niet terugkerende patrouilles die hij de verschillende richtingen had opgestuurd tegen aanvallen van bandieten. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk zijn deze patrouilles het zelfde lot bevallen als de patrouille waar Kar'thal deel van uit maakte. De burgemeester gaf ons verder informatie over het lot van het dorp Gruissan, dat aan de voet van de vulkaan lag en door de uitbarsting van het voorgaande jaar volledig verwoest werd. Deze uitbarsting werd volgens geruchtten gecreeerd door een groep avonturiers die een machtig artifact wilden vernietigen in het hart van de vulkaan. Ik vrees dat dit de Heren van Bak'nors Rock zijn geweest, nu ik het vergelijk met de logboeken van hen die ik heb mogen lezen. Of ze bekend zijn met deze informatie weet ik niet, maar ik zal deze tragedie zeker bij ze bekendmaken.

Volgens de burgemeester is de relatie met Crato de laatste tijd niet zo goed geweest, vanwege een meningsverschil over de graankosten. Crato verwijt Oversplit ervan kunstmatig de prijzen hoog te houden door claims te maken van slechte oogsten. In Oversplit zelf wordt gezegd dat zij hier niets aan kunnen doen, gezien het een aantal slechte jaren heeft gekend. Uit deze informatie werd ook duidelijk dat Crato voor een groot deel afhankelijk is van de kleine dorpen in de omgeving voor de voedselvoorziening. Indien deze voorziening niet kan worden doorgevoerd, door bijvoorbeeld de wegen te blokkeren, zou iemand Crato langzaam kunnen uithongeren, wat een belegering veel makkelijker zou maken. Het handelsconflict gaat ons niets aan, maar de mogelijkheid op een belegering van Crato des te meer!

Ik vroeg hem of hij iets wist van de vernietiging van de tempel van Helm die ten oosten van Oversplit lag, zoals beweerd werd dor Durial. Hij wist niet of deze daadwerkelijk vernietigd was, maar kon ons wel vertellen dat patrouilles die die richting op gingen niet meer waren teruggekeerd. Ik vrees het ergste voor de inwoners van deze tempel. De burgemeester vertelde ons nog dat de tempel zo'n 7 jaar geleden werd gebouwd als verdediging tegen monsters die vanuit het oosten binnen waren komen vallen.

Volgens de burgemeester ligt in het midden van de driehoek tussen Hallets, Oversplit en Fortalacy een zogenaamde 'portal'. Deze portalen zijn poorten naar een andere wereld die in vroeger tijden gebruikt werden als transportatiemiddel om een groot rijk bij elkaar te kunnen houden. Echter door experimenten van een krachtig magier werden deze poorten zo veranderd dat iemand eerst door een andere wereld moet reizen en daar moet sterven om verder te kunnen reizen. De poorten zijn tegenwoordig niet meer ingebruik, behalve door zeer krachtige magiers, zoals Lord High Wizard Gramber, die de kennis hebben om deze poorten weer te activeren. De burgemeester was bang dat iets of iemand deze poort zou hebben gebruikt om de ondoden op de omliggende dorpen los te laten, een mogelijkheid die we zeker niet zomaar mogen afschrijven.

We vertrokken van de burgemeester nadat we hem toegezegd hebben om alles in onze macht te doen om ervoor te zorgen dat de omgeving weer veilig wordt. Hij stelde een grote beloning in het vooruitzicht, maar deze had ik beleefd geweigerd gezien het onze plicht is om voor de zwakkeren te zorgen die dit niet zelf kunnen. Ik gaf Kar'thal te kennen dat indien hij het wenste om one groep te vergezellen op deze quest we hem welkom zouden heten, maar het zouden begrijpen indien hij zou blijven om zijn dorp te verdedigen. Hij bedankte ons en zei dat hij er even over na wilde denken, waarna hij vertrok. We liepen nog even naar de tempel van het dorp, geweid aan Chauntea, Godin van de natuur en oogst. Hier kocht ik een aantal geneeskrachtige balsems die we ook hadden gevonden in de kapel in Hidar. Verder sprak ik over het dode meisje en of zij iets wisten waardoor ik haar zou kunnen helpen. Ze gaven aan zelf niet de kracht te hebben om haar te helpen, maar dat de tempel van Helm in Crato dit waarschijnlijk wel zou kunnen. Haast was wel geboden, gezien de kracht om iemand uit de dood te doen opstaan afhankelijk is van de staat van het lichaam! Ze raadde me aan om niet langer dan een week erover te doen om deze poging te wagen.

We rustten die avond in de herberg de boerendeerne, voor het eerst sinds lange tijd in een warm bed. De volgende ochtend werd Bruce wakker en eistte losgemaakt te worden. Arvan deed dit niet en wachtte zoals aangegeven op mij. Ik nam me de tijd, gezien Bruce best wat mocht zweten na zijn stomme actie de dag van tevoren. Ik kwam de kamer in en zag dat Arvan zich weer niet heeft kunnen inhouden. Het hele gezicht van Bruce was beschilderd geworden en hij zag eruit als een belachelijke clown. Ik las met de hulp van de kracht van Helm de intenties van Bruce en ontdekte dat de slechte aanwezigheid verdwenen was. We maakten hem los en vertrokken met z'n allen naar de tempel om genezing te vinden. Tot onze vreugde besloot Kar'thal ons te vergezellen op onze questte de omgeving te zuiveren van gevaar. Ik deelde een aantal balsems uit over de groep, zodat ieder genezing beschikbaar had, mocht de nood daar om vragen. Later op de dag besloot ik een spreuk, gegeven door Helm zelf, uit te spreken om kort met het dode meisje te kunnen praten. Ik vroeg haar naam, waarop ze antwoordde Mila te heten. Een mooie naam voor dit jonge meisje. Ik bood mijn excuses aan voor haar dood en vroeg of ze weer tot leven gewekt wilde worden, waarop ze positief antwoordde. Het viel me ongelofelijk zwaar om met haar te kunnen praten, al was het nog zo kort. Dit jonge leven werd mede door mij weggenomen, voor het de kans had te bloeien. Het gaf mij echter wel de volharding dat ik er goed aan deed om haar mee te nemen en te zoeken naar een manier haar weer tot leven te wekken.

Nadat we genezen waren bij de tempel gingen we langs bij de verdachte man. Gezien er een achteringang was gaf ik Arvan, Kar'thal en Bruce aan de achterkant te bewaken, mocht hij via die kant weg te willen vluchten. Griffin en ik zouden bij de voordeur aankloppen om hem vragen te kunnen stellen. Er was echter niemand thuis, maar plotseling hoorden we het blaffen van een grote hond, gevolgd door de gil van Arvan! De dwaas had het slot geforceerd en was naar binnen geslopen! Hoe Bruce en vooral Kar'thal dit hebben kunnen laten gebeuren is mij een raadsel. Arvan raaktte door de aanval van de hond flink gewond, maar Bruce en Kar'thal hebben hem kunnen redden, zonder de hond te verwonden. Het was duidelijk dat niemand thuis was en we vertrokken weer, Kar'thal had schijnbaar Arvan weggevoerd onder het mom dat hij een wachter was die de dief had gevangen! Ik sprak Arvan later zeer strikt toe en gaf duidelijk aan dat ik ordinaire diefstal niet zal tollereren!

Kar'thal had later meer informatie ingewonnen over de bewoner van het huis, en deze is een bekende van hem. Een kleine kruimeldief, die van zowat alle diefstallen en vermiste spullen in het dorp de schuld krijgt. Er gaan geruchten dat deze persoon voor iemand anders werkt, maar wie deze persoon is, is een raadsel. Deze persoon kwam later terug met een aantal wachters en gaf aangifte van diefstal. Hierop besloot ik samen met Griffin en Bruce naar deze persoon te gaan, terwijl Arvan zich verschuild houdt en Kar'thal zijn wachtervrienden bezighoudt. In het gesprek beschuldigde Burog de dief, Arvan, ervan 100 goudstukken te hebben gestolen voordat de hond de dief het huis uit had gejaagd. Ik weerlegde zijn beschuldiging direct waarna hij wat suf rondkeek, terwijl hij richting de kooi met de grote waakhond schuifelde. We besloten dat we genoeg hadden gehoord en Griffin sprak een collor spray uit, waarna hij het bewustzijn verloor. Snel doorzoctten wij de woning op zoek naar eventuele bewijzen voor crimineel gedrag, waarna ik een memory wrack uitsprak zodat hij zijn laatste herinneringen aan ons zou vergeten. Bruce vond onder zijn bed een afgesloten kist, die we later eens door Arvan zullen laten doorzoeken. De kist hebben we laten staan, en Griffin sprak een charm spreuk uit op de man, zodat we deze later nog eens zouden kunnen spreken, alsof hij een goede vriend is. We vertrokken de volgende dag uit de stad, richting Crato zodat we het meisje tot leven konden laten wekken en de ondode plaag zouden kunnen proberen te stoppen.

We warn echter net een aantal uren aan het rijden, toen we op de weg een aantal skeletten zagen staan. We maakten ons plan op om ze aan te vallen, toen ze plots uiteenweken. Tussen hen door, gezeten op een groot, krachtig paard zat een skeletachtige krijger, volledig geharnast. Als we de verhalen mogen geloven van de Heren van Bak'nors Rock was dit een zelfde soort ondode die de dood op zijn geweten had van de legendarische Bak'nor zelf! Het wezen trok, rijdend op zijn paard zijn tweehandige zwaard, waarna we besloten om rechtsomkeer te maken, zodat we een beter plan konden formuleren. Toen we vol angst terug waren gekeerd in Oversplit overlegden we met elkaar en konden we meer feiten bij elkaar leggen. Zo zou het haast onmogelijk zijn om met een tweehandig zwaard op een pard te rijden, laat staan er mee vechten. Verder zou zo'n machtige ondode, nooit het bevel voeren over slechts een handjevol skeletten. En de observatie die de doorslag gaf dat we waren beetgenomen: het maakte totaal geen geluid! We waren beetgenomen, en ik, trouwe volgeling van Helm, zag het helemaal niet!


	6. Chapter 6

Week 47 1AB, dinsdag

Na ons overleg waarbij we de conclusie hadden getrokken, besloten we om nog eens te gaan kijken bij deze groep skeletten. Deze keer zouden we beter bedacht zijn op bedrog en niet zo snel terug trekken. We reden naar dezelfde locatie en deze keer kwam er geen Death Knight aanrijden door de groep skeletten, precies zoals we hadden verwacht. De skeletten kwamen deze keer wel zelf onze kant op lopen en we besloten een zelfde taktiek te gebruiken als bij het dorp, om deze groep skeletten te vernietigen. Arvan klom in een boom en ik gaf hem de opdracht om de omgeving in de gaten te houden, terwijl wij de val voorbereidden met behulp van olie en het innemen van strategische posities. De skeletten kwamen aanlopen en we hoorden geluid komen vanaf de zijkanten van het bos, het geluid van voetstappen.

Gezien onze eerdere ervaring met deze plek, gaf ik geen directe aandacht aan, gezien ik verwachtte dat het wederom een illusie zou zijn. Mocht er een magiër in de buurt zijn, zou hij deze keer met betere trucs moeten komen om ons te verdrijven! De skeletten kwamen dichterbij en we klapten onze val dicht door ze te bestoken met brandende olie, pijlen en het harde staal van onze wapens. De skeletten waren snel verslagen, maar de geluiden die we uit de bossen hoorden komen, bleken die te zijn van echte zombies! Ze kwamen van twee verschillende kanten aanzetten, waardoor ik moest opmaken dat er wederom iets of iemand de controle over ze had, gezien we deze de vorige keer niet waren tegengekomen. Mochten ze de vorige er al hebben gestaan, zouden we toen al door hen worden aangevallen, maar dat is niet het geval geweest. Gezien de situatie spreidden we ons uit over de weg, ik bleef met Arvan en Griffin aan de noordkant bij de boom waar Arvan inzat, terwijl Bruce en Fir'lag de zuidkant beschermden. Griffin was gedurende deze periode uiterst effectief met zijn burning hands spreuk en we konden de zombies zelfs vrij snel vernietigen, totdat we oog in oog kwamen te staan, met een zombie Lord!

Dit is de tweede zombie lord die we zijn tegengekomen in korte tijd. Sterke, duistere krachten moeten in deze omgeving werkzaam zijn, willen deze volgers van het kwade ontstaan in deze frequentie. We zijn binnen een dag reizen nu al twee zombie lords tegen gekomen, wat gezien de zeldzaamheid dat deze wezens gecreëerd worden door het duister, bijzonder veel is! Ik bid tot Helm met de hoop dat we niet veel van deze monsters meer zullen tegenkomen in onze reizen! De strijd aan de noordkant was vrijwel gestreden, maar ik hoorde van de moeilijkheden in het zuiden. Daarom gebruikte ik de Goddelijke kracht van Helm om de nog aanwezige zombies te verdrijven, waarna ik een Mace of Odo uitsprak. Ik draai me weg van de veiligheid van de boom en zag aan de overkant inderdaad een monsterlijk uitziende zombie in gevecht met Bruce en Fir'lag, die er ziekelijk uitzag. Ik sprintte op dit walgelijke wezen af, dwars door zijn gore reuk en maakte een duidelijke indruk op hem, toen met een flits mijn Mace of Odo het vol in het gezicht raakte. Deze klap zorgde ervoor dat dit wezen uit even raakte, en zijn verdere aanvallen waren lang niet meer zo effectief meer als eerder en we konden het hierna vrij simpel doden. De strijd was gewonnen en we hadden gelukkig niet al te veel schade opgelopen hierin. Helm is met ons, dit mag duidelijk zijn!

Wat we echter na het gevecht zagen, hadden we allen echter niet verwacht. Iedereen was te druk bezig met het gevecht geweest om de omgeving in de gaten te houden. Arvan in de boom aan de noordkant had geen goed zicht naar het westen waar we iets zagen dat ik in ieder geval niet had verwacht. Midden op de weg stond een groot, zwart paard, klaar om iemand op zijn rug mee te nemen! Het kwam rustig aanlopen, tussen de verbrandde karkassen van de skeletten en zombies door en ik gebruikte een spreuk gekregen van Helm om te communiceren met dit wezen. Ik vroeg wat het kwam doen, waarop het antwoordde dat ik naar zijn meester gebracht moest worden en dat ik alleen maar hoefde op te stappen. Iets zei me dat ik dit wezen niet moest vertrouwen en ik besloot te detecteren of het kwade intenties had, wat inderdaad het geval bleek. Mij leek dit een magisch paard en ik heb meermalen het moeten vermanen om te blijven staan en niet dichterbij te komen. Arvan ging in de tussentijd de weg af sluipen om te zien of daar ergens iets of iemand was die dit wezen en de ondode stuurde. Ik sprak een withdraw uit om het beest goed te kunnen bestuderen om elke aanwijzing te kunnen ontdekken waar het vandaan kwam of enig teken van zijn meester te kunnen ontdekken. Ik zag hiervan echter vrijwel niets, de hoeven waren niet erg smerig wat ik vreemd vond gezien de toestand van de weg. De rij uitrusting zag er goed verzorgd uit, zonder merkbare fouten en het paard zelf had geen tekenen of symbolen. Het paard kwam echter gedurende deze tijd steeds korter bij en het begon een gevaarlijke situatie te worden. Hierop vermaande ik het dat indien het nog één stap korter bij zou komen, we het zouden aanvallen. Hierop draaide het zich om, om de weg af te rennen, waar het Arvan bijna overrompelde. Arvan had verderop niets gezien en we bleven achter tussen de lijken, ons afvragend wie die meester wel niet zou zijn…


End file.
